1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an electrical insulator for an electrical outlet specifically for insulating a person against electric shock. Further, the invention protects an electrical wall outlet from the elements of the environment and inhibits heat exchange through electrical outlets located inside or outside of buildings.
2. The Prior Art
Attempts by inventors to protect small children and grown persons against electrical shock from electrical outlets or plugs engaged therewith, a serious hazard, have had limited success functionally and commercially.
Inventors have created many contraptions in attempts to protect against electrical shock. Small plastic inserts that are placed in unused electrical outlets frequently get lost and do not protect electrical wall outlets engaged with a plug. Other inventions that attempt to protect persons against electrical shock while a plug is engaged with an electrical wall outlet have proven to be cumbersome, limited in effectiveness, and not successful commercially. Further, they have not been aesthetically pleasing to interior decor.
Thus, accordingly, the subject invention alleviates these disadvantages.